Back in Time
by my-dear-brielle
Summary: Brielle is a girl in a family of magical beings when someone figures out they aren't human. The whole family packs up and transports back in time. One thing. Sebastian knows who they are. Okay, summary sucks. I'm sorry. I promise this story will be better than it sounds.


I'm shaken awake by my mother, and I turn over in annoyance. She starts shaking me harder, and I groan.

"Five minutes, Mom." I say groggily. I can hear my mom's hiss.

"Brielle, we have to leave now!" She replies, her voice sounding panicked. I sit up, a little nervous at the tone of her voice. I catch her pale blue eyes, and shoot out of bed.

"What's going on?" I ask, cursing in my head at the crack in my voice.

"No time to explain… Just pack a bag and meet us downstairs." I stare, dumbfounded and scared as my mother runs downstairs in a blur. When she leaves, I start packing a bag, my hands shaking. My mother was the calmest person I knew. Something pretty damn bad had to be happening.

In a few minutes, I'm dressed with a bag packed. Since my whole family carried magical genes, I was able to fit more items than I should have been able to with no added weight to the bag. I stop to look at myself in the mirror for a few seconds. I was small, only 5'2, with dirty blonde hair and the same pale eyes as my mother. After my quick glance, I run downstairs with my bag to meet the rest of my family.

There's mother, who was an average height, and absolutely stunning. She had long blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulder into soft curls at the ends. Many people said I looked like her, but I didn't think so. She was much prettier.

Then there was father, who was tall, with green eyes and brown hair. He had a warm and friendly smile; he was very handsome.

After my parents, there was Jace, the oldest sibling in our family. Jace was like a model, he had turquoise colored eyes with blonde hair, and he was tall, almost 6'2. He also had a swimmer's body, lean, but muscled nicely.

Only a year younger than Jace was Tessa, who looked exactly like my mother, except for her eyes were the same green as my father's. She was tall and lean, but definitely not a force to be reckoned with. She had a black belt in karate, and also the strongest magic in the family.

Next in the Gray line were the twins, Raven and Raleigh. Even at our house, the two were never apart. Raven was 5'6 with black hair and violet-blue eyes. No one in our family looked at all like him. We didn't know where the black hair had come from, nor the violet eyes. Raleigh was smaller than Raven, only 5'3, with brown hair and piercing green eyes. Spitting image of a female father.

I was born after the twins. After me, there was Alexander, the baby of the family. He was nine, and he was perfect in everyone's eyes. Alex had dimples and sky blue eyes, with pale blonde hair that fell perfectly over his forehead.

I look back at Mother, my eyes wide and questioning. She takes a deep breath. "Someone has figured out we're magical beings. We need to leave, now." The whole room falls silent, and with six kids, that was quite hard to do. Tessa's mouth gapes open.

"H-how?" she asks, dumbfounded. Father shakes his head.

"We don't know… But we have to leave." Jace is the first to come over his state of shock.

"Where will we go?" he asks, voice distressed. Mother bites her lip.

"We're going back in time, to London." She says, and everyone groans. Of anywhere we could go, we had to go to old Europe. It was quite ironic in my eyes. We were going back in time when they burned witches to hide the fact we were a family of them. No one made a verbal complaint, and we stare at our feet.

"You guys really need me to explain transportation spells again?" she sighs. I look up and glare at her, then join hands with Jace on my right, Tessa to my left. The rest of the family does the same, and Mother starts muttering a spell.

The room starts to spin as we're whisked away, and after a few seconds, we're plopped down on a grassy lawn. I rub my backside as I stand. I hated transporting. There should be some kind of law about it. "where are we?" Alex asks, his voice sounding scared and innocent.

"That's a magnificent question." Raleigh mutters. Mother shoots her a piercing glare, but my older sister just glares right back. They stare each other down before Raleigh hisses softly and breaks her gaze. Mother smirks in triumph and glances around.

"A manor of some sort," she replies, gesturing toward the giant mansion behind us. I bite my lip as I study it. Whoever owned the huge house probably wouldn't be too happy at a bunch of kids and a couple of adults on the well trimmed grass.

Suddenly, a blonde haired boy in a straw sunhat comes into view. As he sees us, his gorgeous turquoise eyes widen. "SEBASTIAN!" he screams. Mother curses and watches in horror as a tall man with scarlet eyes comes walking slowly.

"Honestly, Finny, what is the fuss about-" he stops mid-question as he sees what the blonde boy was pointing at. That would be our family. The dark haired man, Sebastian, as Finny called him, narrows his eyes, then smirks.

"Ah, if it isn't my old friend, Celia." He chuckles. How did he know Mother's name? Crimson eyes wander to my father.

"And Walter. It's a _pleasure_ to see you again." He purrs. I glance around, and all of my siblings like as confused as I do.

"W-who are you?" Alex squeaks. Mother looks back at him and gives a soft smile.

"This is an old friend of the family." Sebastian nods.

"It is an honor to welcome you to the Phantomhive Estate." Sebastian bows.

The Phantomhive Estate?


End file.
